All Day Long
by HZTWYF
Summary: Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae keduanya adalah rival. rival dalam segala hal. prestasi dan cinta. namun apa yang terjadi apabila cinta itu membuat mereka harus mengalahkan ego masing-masing ? siapa yang akan Tiffany pilih ? Hyukjae yang setia menemaninya saat terpuruk atau Donghae ? pria yang baru saja ia temui namun mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan mengkhianati Yunho,kekasihnya?
1. Troublemaker

_**Finally …Rilis juga FF ke-empat-ku. Dengan perjuangan dan tangisan darah *plaakk (lebay) akhirnya impian nge-post ini tercapai jua XDD. Soalnya aku kesusahan nentuin cast cewek buat FF ini, setelah melalui berbagai voting dan pertimbangan akhirnya aku pilih Tiffany sebagai cast utama cewek. Mianhae buat yang nggak berkenan dengan susunan tokohnya. Aku tahu banyak Safer dimana-mana. Jadi kalau mau bash ni FF boleh aja kok. Wkwkwkw. Hehe. FF ini terinspirasi oleh MV ZE:A ALL DAY LONG. Pastinya Cuma terinspirasi yaa , bukan jiplak abis. Tentunya dengan penambahan disana-sini ..okelah. nggak usah lama2 basa-basi. Silakan menikmati^^**_

_**NB: jangan jadi silent readers yaa. Yang udah baca harap tinggalkan komen !**_

_**Happy READING**_

_**Fanfiction **_

_**Title : All Day Long..**_

_**Author : Krisdicktator**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Geng 1 : leader = eunhyuk. **_

_**Leeteuk. Yesung. Ryeowook. Shindong. Kangin. Zhoumi.**_

_**Geng2: leader = donghae. **_

_**Heechul. Kyuhyun. Sungmin. Siwon. .**_

_**Geng3: leader = yunho. Changmin. Junsu. Jaejoong. Yoochun.**_

_**Tiffany Hwang**_

_**ALL DAY LONG..**_

_**Chapter.I**_

_**TROUBLE MAKER**_

SMA KIRIN

Sekolah elit swasta yang ber basis seni ini dikuasai 2 geng yang terdiri dari kumpulan cowok-cowok yang berpengaruh di sekolah itu. Geng pertama dipimpin oleh eunhyuk. Siswa yang sangat berbakat dalam hal dance. Kemampuan dancenya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Eunhyuk tidak hanya terkenal di sekolahnya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak kenal eunhyuk? Siswa Shinwa yang disegani karena prestasi dancenya yang sudah kemana-mana. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyukai dirinya. Sebagian karena ingin numpang ketenarannya saja. Tetapi, sebagian mengaku benar-benar menyukai eunhyuk karena senyumnya. Ya, senyum yang sangat khas yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Saat eunhyuk tersenyum dan memperlihatkan separuh gusinya , itulah yang membuat gadis-gadis gemas. Kepribadian eunhyuk yang lucu dan selalu bisa memeriahkan suasana. Apalagi di geng itu ada leeteuk, si special yang amat tampan. Kemampuan berbicaranya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Ia sering membantu Kirin saat mengadakn acara-acara besar dan membutuhkan kecakapan seorang pemimpin. Leeteuk memnag menonjol tapi ia hanya menyukai kerja di balik layar. Ia mendukung eunhyuk diam-diam dari belakang layar agar Kirin semakin erat dalam genggamannya. Tak kalah populer dari eunhyuk, di kalangan gadis-gadis , siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan lesung di pipinya itu? Ah..bagaikan malaikat.

Selain itu, ada yesung dan ryeowook. Yang sering disebut dengan YEWOOK. Ini dikarenakan kemampuan vocal mereka yang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Suara malaikat dari kedua vokalis ini mampu melelehkan hati setiap wanita. Ada ladi shindong , si penghibur total. Bisa melakukan apa saja. Kemampuan berbicaranya seperti leeteuk. Kemampuan dancenya selalu menginspirasi eunhyuk. Iapun sering menciptakan lirik rap yang rumit dengan eunhyuk. Ada lagi si kangin. Yang mengaku sebagai pria tertampan di korea. Si narsis ini bisa dibilang sebagai bodyguard geng ini khususnya leeteuk. Mereka berdua sangat dekat. Disisi leeteuk harus ada orang seperti kangin yang akan melindungi leeteuk yang memang sering sakit-sakitan. Kangin badannya sangat kekar tetapi senyumnya itu sangat manis. Saat ia tersenyum , tidak kalah kekuatan lesung pipi leeteuk. Dan terakhir ada si zhoumi, siswa pertukaran pelajar yang khusus datang dari china untuk menimba ilmu di Kirin. Si jangkung yang berkharisma.

Nah, di kubu kedua dipimpin Donghae. Lee donghae, banyak gadis-gadis yang sudah patah hati dibuatnya *ecieeee. Selain parasnya yang tampan, donghae juga berbakat dalam bidang dance. Sama seperti eunhyuk. Tetapi donghae punya nilai plus..selain dance, vokalnya juga tak kalah apik. Acting? Mahir pula. Dialah idola kecil Kirin saat ini. kenapa kecil? Karena dia memang tidak begitu tinggi. Di belakang donghae ada kim heechul. Raja buas yang banyak diam tapi pemberi strategi-strategi jitu untuk donghae. Heechul sangat menyayangi donghae seperti adiknya sendiri. Cho kyuhyun, pangeran tampan bersuara emas. Merupakan rival YEWOOK dalam berbagai kompetisi. Jangan remehkan dia. Bahkan kata-katanya saja akan membuatmu terbunuh. Lee sungmin? Si imut yang serba bisa. Vocal,dance,alat music,menulis lagu, dan sulap-pun mampu ia lakukan. Choi siwon, si sempurna. Konglomerat berparas tampan. Dibalik kesempurnaannya ia tak pernah sombong, selain it ia juga sangat religious. Henry Lau, siswa pertukaran pelajar dari china. Henry yang juga keturunan Kanada fasih berbahasa inggris dan pandai bermain biola. Hangeng, siswa pertukaran pelajar yang juga berasal dari china. Pria dari china yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

Kedua geng ini memang jarang berselisih paham. Hanya gesekan-gesekan kecil di tengah jalan saja yang membuat mereka kadang saling melotot. Tetapi kadang kompetisi di Kirin yang ketat mmebuat mereka saling salip-menyalip prestasi. Saling menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing adalh tujuan mereka. Mereka ingin membuktikan kalau mereka mampu bersaing dan cukup pantas untuk diperhitungkan di Kirin yang paling berbakat dan paling rajin berlatih, dialah yang menang.

Eunhyuk and the geng sedang beristirahat di atap sekolah. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara – suara orang yang datang ke markas mereka ini.

BRAKK !

Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring menikmati sinar matahari, bangkit dan melihat lee donghae sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Donghae menendang radio yang sedari tadi menemani mereka dengan lagu-lagu. Donghae menghampiri eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah berdiri. Donghae menatap eunhyuk tepat di matanya dengan pandangan membara. Mereka berhadapan.

''bocah tengik !''umpat kangin. Ia menuju donghae tetapi leeteuk mencegahnya.

''ada apa?''tanya eunhyuk ramah, di luar dugaan.

Donghae mencibir. Ia terkekeh. Anggota gengnya yang lain berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan tangan terlipat. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah. Tangan donghae terangkat ke udara. Membuat eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Ia berpikir donghae akan memukulnya. Karena itu ia bersiap-siap menepis tangan donghae. Tetapi ternyata ia meminta sesuatu dari gengnya. Henry meyerahkan sesuatu pada donghae. Ia melihat kertas itu sebentar dan mencibir lagi. Kemudian ia menatap eunhyuk lagi. Donghae mendorong kertas itu ke perut eunhyuk, eunhyuk refleks menahan dengan tangannya.

''selamat''ucap donghae. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja diikuti gengnya.

Kangin segera menghampiri eunhyuk yang membaca kertas yang diberikan donghae tadi. Eunhyuk terkejut sekali membacanya. Ia senang sekali.

''apa sih? Ada apa? Surat tantangan ya?''tanya ryeowook yang penasaran. Kangin langsung merampas kertas itu dan iapun berseru.

''uoooo! Daebak! Hahaha. Pantas bocah tengik itu wajahnya begitu tadi!''kangin tertawa-tawa. Eunhyuk bangga . ia terpilih menjadi wakil dari Kirin untuk festival seni siswa seluruh korea yang diadakan tiap tahunnya. Dan eunhyuk dipilih untuk menjadi dancer utama. Eunhyuk langsung teringat sesuatu dan berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang heboh sendiri. Setelah turun dari tangga darurat yang menghubungkan atap dengan lantai paling atas sekolah ,Eunhyuk mendapati apa yang dia cari.

''donghae !''seru eunhyuk. Donghae yang masih bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain menoleh. Ia melihat eunhyuk berlari-lari ke arahnya.

''mau apa dia? Apa dia akan mengejekku?''gumam donghae. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mennghadapi eunhyuk yang terengah-engah sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

''ada apa?''tanya donghae berusaha tidak ketus.

''soal pengumuman itu tadi..apa aku harus menemui pak oh joon su ?''tanya eunhyuk.

''mana ku tahu! Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu soal itu''jawab donghae, (kalian bisa bayangin donghae ngomongin ini? dengan gaya bicara orang korea yang pake monyong-monyongin bibirnya..ah! pasti keren si donghae ini) pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya. Ia tahu perasaan donghae sekarang. Ia tahu donghae sangat menginginkan posisi yang ia pegang sekarang ini. menjadi lead dancer di acara paling bergengsi SMA seluruh korea..harga diri dipertaruhkan. Karena bisa saja ada agen pencari bakat yang akan mengorbitkanmu.

''tunggu..!'' eunhyuk masih ingin bicara dengan donghae tetapi henry menyelanya.

''sudahlah, lee hyukjae..apa kau merasa di atas angin sekarang?''ucap henry seraya memutar badannya. Eunhyuk melihat semuanya, heechul,kyuhyun,sungmin,hangeng..semuanya menatap sinis padanya. Hanya siwon yang menatap langit dari jendela sambil bersiul kecil. ''lebih baik kau mengasah bakatmu saja sana..''sekarang ia berhadapan dengan eunhyuk.''kalau tidak..bisa-bisa posisimu akan direbut orang..'' henry menunjuk dada eunhyuk dan menyeringai.

''kau..''eunhyuk sudah menganggap henry keterlaluan. Henry menjauh dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang mulai menjauh.

''jangan kecewakan kami di perform nanti ya, dancer eunhyuk?''henry melambaikan tangannya.

''dasar si sipit itu..''eunhyuk menendang tembok di sampingnya dan kesakitan. Ia meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya.

''bodoh..itu aset berharga. Jangan main-main dengan kakimu..atau mereka akan bersorak nanti'' ucap yesung.

''hyung..'' ucap eunhyuk. Yesung tiba-tiba Muncul dari tangga. Yesung menguping dari tadi. Ia memandang kepergian donghae dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan tajam.

''benar..lebih baik aku menemui pak Oh sekarang'' enuhyuk bangkit dan bergegas ke ruang guru menemui guru dance, Oh joon soo.''sampai nanti,hyung!'' Yesung tersenyum pada eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya yang pirang ke dalam ruang guru. Kosong.

''tidak ada siapa-siapa..?''eunhyuk garuk-garuk kepala dan berniat pergi tapi saat ia membalikkan badan , guru Oh sudah di depan hidungnya. Eunhyuk kaget.

''whoa!''jerit eunhyuk. Ia memegangi dadanya. Wajah guru Oh seram juga kalau dilihat dari dekat..hehe.

''kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu dari tadi disini dan kau baru muncul sekarang''guru Oh menepuk pelan kepala eunhyuk dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa. Ia kemudian ke masuk ke ruang guru diikuti eunhyuk.

''maafkan aku, pak. Aku memang tidak peka. Baru punya inisiatif menemui bapak untuk hal sepenting ini. aku baru saja mau pergi , kulihat ruang guru kosong..''ucap eunhyuk. ''untung saja, bapak datang. Hehe. Bapak dari mana?''

''aku menghabiskan 5 gelas kopi di kantin karena bosan menunggumu'' Ampun deh ni guru judes amat..haha. ''eh, kau bilang apa tadi?''

''apa?'' Tanya eunhyuk balik.

''apa donghae tidak memberitahumu?'' Tanya guru Oh.

''memberitahu .. apa ? so-soal apa , pak?''tanya eunhyuk lagi. Guru Oh berpaling dan tidak menjawab. Hanya menghela napas.

''sudahlah''ia menggoyangkan tangan.''nah, kau sudah menerima surat pengumuman itu bukan?''

''ya , pak'' jawab eunhyuk antusias.

''mulai sekarang, kau harus mempersiapkan penampilanmu dengan matang. Meskipun festival ini masih dua bulan lagi. Tapi inilah gunanya. Gunakan waktu ini sebaik mungkin. Kirin tidak ingin dipermalukan disana nanti. Kau mengemban tugas berat ini, lee hyukjae''ucap guru Oh tegas. Membuat eunhyuk menelan ludah. Ia mulai gugup.

''baik..pak. aku mohon bimbingan bapak''eunhyuk membungkuk 90 derajat pada guru Oh.

''bagus..bagus kalau kau paham..'' ucap guru Oh lagi. ''kau boleh pergi''

''ah, terima kasih guru'' eunhyuk membungkuk lagi dan menuju pintu.

''oh ya..'' ucap guru Oh. ''lee hyukjae. Maukah kau bantu aku? Pilih diantara teman-temanmu siapa yang kira-kira dancenya paling bagus menurutmu. Mereka akan dianggap sebagai penari cadangan. Persiapan sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan''

''eh..guru..aku pasti menjaga kesehatanku dan kuharap juga tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku saat perform nanti..'' eunhyuk berpikir bahwa penari cadangan itu untuk apa? Di telah dipilih bukannya itu sudah cukup?

''aku tahu. Aku juga tidak menginginkan sesuatu terjadi padamu'' ucap guru Oh tegas. ''lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh! Pergi ke kelasmu''

''baik'' eunhyuk membungkuk lagi dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Fuuh..kadang guru Oh memang menakutkan.

''apa donghae tidak memberitahu eunhyuk kalau aku menunggunya di sini?'' pikir guru Oh. ''haah.. dasar bocah..''

Berbeda dengan geng eunhyuk yang sering mangkal (emang kaki lima mangkal? :P) di atap. Geng donghae sering menggunakan bekas tempat parkir yang ada di lantai bawah untuk berkumpul. Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat disana.

''hah! Pasti monyet itu dimarahi Oh !'' ucap donghae sambil membidik panah ke papan panahan. Ia memicingkan sebelah matanya dan lidahnya melet :P.

''pasti. Kita semua tahu Oh seperti apa'' tambah henry. Ia hanya melihat donghae yang sedang asyik memanah papan dengan peluru panah.

''setuju'' tambah heechul yang sedang asyik main kartu dengan hangeng.

''sejak kapan kita bersitegang dengan mereka?'' Tanya siwon ,lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Semua langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Donghae masih memanah dan tembakannya meleset. Ia menunduk memandangi lantai. Heechul meletakkan kartunya. hangeng menatap siwon aneh. henry memandang siwon yang duduk di jendela dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan : kenapa-kau-tanyakan-itu-lagi-kemana-saja-kau-selama-ini-hah?-tidur?. Sungmin diam saja. Hanya kyuhyun yang terus sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

''siwon-ssi, apa kau sedang bercanda?'' henry tertawa.

''tentu saja,tidak. Aku sadar apa yang ku katakan..dan memang terkesan aneh bagiku kalau kita harus bersitegang dengan mereka seperti tadi. Dan kau, donghae, kau mengerjai lee hyukjae kan?'' siwon langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling menghakimi donghae.

''YA..!'' donghae tidak terima dan hendak membalas tetapi keburu disela heechul.

''apa pendapatmu soal lee hyukjae?'' Tanya heechul pada siwon.

''yah..hanya seekor monyet yang kebetulan saja bisa menari bagiku..haha'' malah henry yang jawab.

''setuju'' jawab kyuhyun tanpa memandang, masih main game. Semua menoleh padanya.

''sama sekali tidak mirip won bin '' ucap hangeng.

''apa ya?'' sungmin masih mikir.

''donghae, jawab'' perintah heechul tegas.

Donghae masih diam menunduk memandangi lantai. Ia menggeser-geser kakinya. Bibirnya manyun. Donghae malas mengakuinya tapi..

''lee donghae'' panggil heechul sambil meletakkan kartunya. O-ouw. King evil muncul.

''rival'' jawab donghae pelan. Memungut peluru panah di lantai.

''apa?'' Tanya sungmin. Tidak kedengaran.

''lebih keras..'' perintah heechul lagi.

''dia rivalku..!'' teriak donghae. donghae menembak dan kali ini tepat sasaran. ''dia lawan yang patut diperhitungkan! Monyet berbakat yang berbahaya! Aku harus mengalahkan dia..!'' teriak donghae. Terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun.

''wo-wow?'' henry terbelalak. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi donghae yang ini.

''haha. Jjang..'' gumam kyuhyun.

''bagus'' ucap heechul tersenyum. Memungut lagi kartunya. ''han, lanjut'' ia main kartu lagi bersama han. ''kau sudah dengar, siwon-ssi? Alasan kami melawan mereka. Kami akan membela donghae, apapun yang terjadi. Apa kau sudah paham?''

''aku tidak bisa membenci mereka..'' siwon berpaling.

''kau yang selalu sibuk dengan acting dan bergelimang harta di rumahmu, tak akan paham perasaan donghae'' ucap heechul tajam.

''hyung..kau terlalu keras..'' protes sungmin. Ia menghampiri siwon.

''sudahlah. Aku tidak marah. Untuk sekarang, aku memang jarang berkumpul dengan kalian, tapi aku akan berusaha memahami kalian lagi. Donghae, maaf'' siwon membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Sungmin hanya menghela napas. Kalau tidak ada heechul, mungkin siwon dan donghae sudah bertengkar..siwon menghormati heechul,pikir sungmin.

''BODOH ! '' seru kyuhyun keras mengagetkan heechul ''padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..aissshh..!'' kyuhyun kalah main game.

'' YA ! Kyuhyun !'' Teriak heechul.'' Jangan main game terus! Letakkan! Bagaimana denganmu?! Apa kau dipilih sebagai vocal utama di festival nanti?! Cari tahu sana! Tanya si Youngjin!'' perintah heechul. ''memalukan..jangan sampai si tua itu meremehkanku lagi..'' heechul melanjutkan main kartu lagi.

''aiisshh..'' kyuhyun yang kalah main game makin bête dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum pergi, ia menendang kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

''bagus..! pulang kesini kau harus bawa kabar baik..! dasar tak bisa diandalkan. Kau juga, henry! Sana latihan! Gesek biolamu sana!'' teriak heechul pada kyuhyun dan henry. Kyuhyun hanya melewati heechul dengan diam. Henry langsung bangkit seperti anak yang disuruh ibunya pergi tidur.

''kenapa kau berteriak-teriak terus? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi tahu..''protes han pada heechul yang jadi lawan mainnya. Ia membanting kartunya di meja.

''oh? Maaf-maaf. Ayo lanjutkan'' heechul nyengir.

Kini hanya tinggal donghae disana. Sungmin sudah pergi menyusul kyuhyun. Donghae galau dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan heechul dan hangeng main kartu.

''aisshh..aku kalaaah..!'' seru heechul. Hangeng tertawa puas.

Malam itu, suasana hati donghae sedang kacau. Ia marah, kecewa, dan kesal soal tadi siang. Untuk menghibur hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah klub malam. Donghae tidak ingin bersenang-senang disana hanya ingin sendiri dan menghibur hatinya. Ia berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjadi anak baik-baik. Tapi , ia akan mencobanya. Kali ini saja.

''satu wine''donghae memesan segelas minuman kepada seorang bartender di bar . Ia menikmati minuman itu sendirian. Tidak menghiraukan apapun. Betapapun ramainya keadaan di klub itu tidak menggugah hatinya untuk terjun ke lantai dansa. Sekarang, dance adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia lupakan. Sejenak.

''satu jus jeruk'' ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Donghae menoleh memandang gadis di sampingnya. Mereka saling bertemu pandang. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sangat indah. Senyumannya itu. Seakan-akan matanya ikut tersenyum.

''kelas berapa?'' Tanya gadis itu.

''apa?'' donghae tidak dengar. Suara musik di klub ini terlalu kencang dan menghalangi pendengarannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Sedikit tertawa kecil. Ia mendekati donghae. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Donghae terdiam.

''…'' gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu..dan donghae mengangkat alisnya. Setelah berbisik, gadis itu menjauh.

''itu untukmu. Kutraktir kok'' ia berjalan dan melambai centil pada donghae sambil tertawa mengejek. Ia meninggalkan donghae sendirian. Donghe memandangi kepergian gadis itu dengan wajah antara kesal dan geli.

''sial. Aku dikerjai'' gumam donghae. Ia terkekeh. Gadis itu sudah ada di meja DJ. Ternyata ia DJ disini. Jarinya lincah memainkan turntable andalannya. Musik langsung berubah cepat. Up-beat. Naik. Memacu adrenalin. Semua pengunjung klub turun ke lantai dansa. Berbaur dengan yang lain. Gadis itu berjingkrak-jingkrak di seberang sana. Masih bersemangat. Ia memandangi donghae dari kejauhan. Donghae juga masih memandangi gadis itu. Masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi tidak-habis-pikir. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam .

Perlahan-lahan terdengar lagu Oppa has risen diputar. Semua langsung berjngkrak-jingkrak mengikuti lagu yang telah diramu oleh DJ. Remix. Semakin asyik untuk dinikmati. Suasana klub sangat meriah. Seru sekali. DJ itu telah menghidupkan suasana.

Tiba-tiba, musik berhenti. Sunyi senyap. Semua menoleh ke arah DJ. Si gadis DJ memandang ke satu titik di tepi lantai dansa. Di depan bar. Sesosok siluet hanya diterangi sinar lampu watt kecil dari bar. Memakai topi ala Michael Jackson. Pelan, ia melangkah menuju lantai dansa. Hanya diterangi lampu sorot ia melangkah dengan anggunnya. Semua mata tertuju pada sosoknya. Si gadis DJ menelengkan kepalanya , miring sedikit ke kanan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia terus mengawasi pergerakan Michael Jackson palsu itu.

''mau apa dia?" gumam si gadis DJ.

Donghae melempar topi Michael Jackson-nya dan seseorang menangkap topi itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan meja DJ. Tepat di depan si gadis DJ. Semua menahan napas. Menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. seolah mengajak berdansa. Si gadis DJ hanya menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. semua orang di klub itu bertepuk tangan. Riuh rendah. Semua menyoraki si gadis DJ agar menerima ajakan si Michael Jackson. Si gadis DJ menyambut uluran tangan donghae. Donghae menuntunnya turun ke lantai dansa. kemudian ia menyentak tangan si gadis DJ dengan keras, membuatnya terlempar. Orang-orang yang sigap langsung menangkap si gadis DJ.

''YA..!'' si gadis DJ kaget dilempar begitu.

Dan music diambil alih. Lagu Oppa has risen diputar kembali dan si Michael Jackson gadungan mulai beraksi. Memukau setiap orang. Donghae menyeringai, aksinya memukau banyak orang. ia melirik si gadis DJ. Tentu saja. Matanya membelalak terpukau tapi donghae tahu, si gadis berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya. Ia terus mengikuti irama. Mengeluarkan seluruh skill dance-nya untuk membalas kekurang-ajaran si gadis DJ tadi. Ia menghentikan tariannya tepat saat lagu selesai. semua bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ada yang berteriak-teriak minta Donghae tampil lagi. Yang berteriak tentu saja gadis-gadis. Haha. Donghae puas. Ia ingin berlagak di depan si gadis DJ. Ia mencari gadis itu tapi nihil. Ia mencari ke semua sudut. Gelap. Tak tampak batang hidung gadis itu.

Lagu diputar kembali. Lagu yang lebih slow. Lampu sorot hanya focus pada satu titik di atas meja bar. Seorang gadis berdiri dengan kedua kaki jenjang nan indah dan kurus. Ia perlahan-lahan turun. Lagu yang diputar adalah troublemaker. Siulan seorang gadis. Seksi sekali kedengarannya. Mulailah aksi gadis itu. donghae menatapnya. Ah, si gadis DJ..

''wow'' bibir donghae membentuk huruf o bulat.

Gadis DJ tidak hanya mendekati donghae, tetapi ia mulai menyentuh donghae persis penampilan HyunA di MV troublemaker. Semua penonton berseru.

''uwoooooooooooooooo'' sorak sorai terdengar. Lebih seru dan antusias daripada donghae tadi.

''hahahahahah'' donghae tertawa melihat si gadis DJ terus menerus mendesaknya. Donghae ikut bersiul mengikuti lagu. Begitu menikmati irama.

Mereka semakin dekat dan kini giliran donghae yang berbisik.

''kau menantangku? Baiklah, akan kulayani !'' ia berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu. pipi si gadis DJ bersemu merah. Ia melempar pelukan donghae sampai donghae terjengkang. Para penonton menangkapnya. Mereka tertawa. Sangat seru dance battle ini. semua ikut menyemangati. Terbentuklah dua kubu pendukung. Antara pendukung Jang Hyunseung palsu dan pendukung si gadis DJ yang kini berubah jadi HyunA palsu. Donghae benar-benar meniru habis-habisan gaya Jang Hyunseung di MV troublemaker, lawan main HyunA di situ. Tapi justru malah lebih keren dirinya karena ia menambahkan beberapa tambahan koreografi demi mengalahkan HyunA gadungan itu. mereka berdua battle dance. Anehnya, meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu, mereka sangat kompak dan tampak menikmati semuanya.

Lagu selesai. semua penonton bertepuk tangan dan membubarkan diri. Bahkan ada yang menyalami donghae. Para gadispun masih menginginkan penampilannya lagi. Donghae hanya tertawa puas dan balik menyalami mereka bergantian. Setelah itu, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Gadis itu ! mana dia ?

Donghae berputar-putar mengelilingi bar tapi tetap tidak menemukan gadis itu. tiba-tiba, seseorang melempar topi yang ia lempar tadi. Dengan sigap donghae menangkapnya. Ia mencari-cari orang yang mengembalikan topinya. Ia berbalik dan wajahnya langsung berubah cerah.

''mencariku ?''tanya si gadis DJ. Ia tersenyum.

Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia grogi. Ah, apa yang terjadi pada donghae? Haha.

''aku salah. Tubuhmu memang kecil tapi kau..hebat'' aku gadis itu.

''apa?'' donghae pura-pura tidak dengar.

''jjang..'' ucap gadis itu. ''terima kasih. Malam ini sungguh menyenangkan''

Si gadis DJ tersenyum dan melewati donghae begitu saja.

''tunggu !'' seru donghae.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan senyum menantang. ''wae?''

''aa..'' donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu. ''Ya! HyunA..apa kau ini HyunA gadungan atau asli? Hah?''

Si gadis DJ terkekeh. Ia tertawa kecil.

''aku bukan HyunA. Baik itu palsu atau asli''

Ia berbalik lagi meninggalkan donghae.

''ya..ya..tunggu ! kalau kau bukan HyunA, lalu siapa?'' donghae terus mendesaknya.

''kalau kau bukan Jang Hyunseung, lalu siapa?'' si gadis DJ itu bertanya balik.

''aku ? aku Lee Donghae'' jawab donghae polos.

''Lee Donghae? Nama yang unik. Akan kuingat''

''HyunA !'' panggil donghae lagi, sedikit berseru.

''panggil aku Tiffany'' ucap gadis DJ yang memiliki nama asli Tiffany sedikit gemas. Ia tersenyum melihat usaha donghae yang getol mencari tahu nama siapa namanya. kali ini ia benar-benar meninggalkan donghae yang terpaku di tempatnya. Terpaku melihat senyuman itu. bibirnya kelu.

''tiffany? Nama yang indah. akan kuingat'' gumam donghae.

To be continued..

Sampai jumpa di chapter II

Gomawook…

*bow


	2. Oops?

_**HAPPY READING ^^**_

_**Fanfiction **_

_**Title : ALL DAY LONG.. **_

_**Chapter : II**_

_**Author : HZTWYF**_

_**Cast : **_

_**Geng 1 : leader = eunhyuk. **_

_**Leeteuk. Yesung. Ryeowook. Shindong. Kangin. Zhoumi.**_

_**Geng2: leader = donghae. **_

_**Heechul. Kyuhyun. Sungmin. Siwon. .**_

_**Geng3: leader = yunho. Changmin. Junsu. Jaejoong. Yoochun.**_

_**Tiffany Hwang**_

_**ALL DAY LONG..**_

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**Oops..?**_

Kelas 2-1 SMA KIRIN

eunhyuk memandang langit melalui jendela kelas. Menerawang. Tak menghiraukan penjelasan guru yang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas. Entah apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Sekarang , pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan perkataan guru Oh tempo hari di ruang guru.

'' Pilih diantara teman-temanmu siapa yang kira-kira dancenya paling bagus menurutmu. Mereka akan dianggap sebagai penari cadangan..''

''fyuh..'' eunhyuk berbalik meninggalkan lamunannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke depan kelas. Tapi sebuah tamparan buku tebal mendarat di kepalanya.

PLAK !

''ouch!'' eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. ''YA..!''

Eunhyuk berniat memaki orang yang telah menimpuknya dengan buku setebal itu tapi kemudian ia hanya nyengir setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menimpuknya.

''Lee hyukjae, festival masih sebulan lagi. Antusias boleh tapi jangan abaikan pelajaranku'' protes guru Shin yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

''aa..jeosonghamnida, sesongnim'' eunhyuk bangkit dan membungkuk pada guru Shin. Meminta maaf.

''kudengar kau terpilih menjadi lead dancer ya untuk festival nanti?'' Tanya guru Shin.

''jeongmal?'' seisi kelas yang belum mengetahui tentang berita itu langsung ramai. Ada yang bertepuk tangan,member selamat pada eunhyuk, dan menyerukan namanya berkali-kali. Shindong yang melakukannya.

''aa..gamsahamnida..gamsahamnida'' eunhyuk menenangkan para penggemarnya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya. Pipinya merona merah dan ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

''nah, kita beri selamat dan semangat untuk Lee hyukjae kita! Eunhyuk telah mengharumkan nama kelas kita'' seru kangin sambil berdiri.

Seisi kelas bersorak sorai. Guru Shin berusaha menenangkan anak-anak didiknya ini. tapi ia juga tersenyum lebar. Ia wali kelas 2-1.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru Shin mengucapkan salam dan keluar dari kelas. Tanpa perlu aba-aba seisi kelas membubarkan diri. Bergegas menuju kantin.

''eunhyuk-ssi ! kau harus traktir kita satu kelas!'' beberapa siswa mengajak eunhyuk ke kantin untuk ditraktir makan. Para siswi mengerubunginya di kanan kiri.

''hahaha. Aku ini pelit. Kenapa kalian masih minta traktir segala?''canda eunhyuk.

''ya..kami tidak akan menontonmu nanti, kalau begitu. Bangku Kirin akan kosong dan kita akan kalah dari Shinhwa'' ancam seorang siswi bernama kwon yuri. Ia mengelilingi eunhyuk bersama geng perempuannya.

''sudah-sudah kalian pergi sana'' kangin datang dan mengusir mereka semua. Siswi-siswi itu terpaksa menurut . Mereka mencibir kangin dan keluar kelas.

''ya! Kenapa wajahmu tidak semangat begitu?'' kangin menduduki kursi persis di depan bangku eunhyuk. Ia mengawasi eunhyuk yang sekarang meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

''aniya..'' jawab eunhyuk.

''kau belum mentraktir kami, kau pura-pura lupa ya?'' protes kangin pada eunhyuk.

''ani ani..'' ia menyandarkan punggungya di kursi. ''mana shindong?''

''sekarang kau mau mentraktir dia saja , begitu?'' kangin masih terus meracau.

''YA! Hentikan! Ini masalah penting tahu!'' teriak eunhyuk.

Kangin terdiam. ''ada apa denganmu? Seharusnya kau senang dan mulai latihan. Tapi sepanjang pelajaran tadi kau hanya melamun seperti orang bodoh''

''mana bisa aku mulai latihan..'' keluh eunhyuk.

''wae?'' Tanya kangin.

''Oh memintaku memilih dancer cadangan'' jawab eunhyuk. ''untuk festival nanti''

''mwo? Cadangan? Bukankah satu lead dancer saja sudah cukup? Bukankah nanti di belakangmu juga ada penari-penari pendukung nanti? Kenapa harus ada satu lagi?'' Tanya kangin.

''dancer ini hanya akan tampil kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kakiku ini'' jelas eunhyuk.

''Oh bilang begitu? Apa maksudnya? Lalu siapa yang kau pilih?'' Tanya kangin.

''tebak siapa'' eunhyuk main tebak-tebakan.

''hah? Kenapa kau malah Tanya aku sih? Kalau menurutku , kau tak akan memilih yesung atau ryeowook'' kangin ngelantur.

''eh, Kalau aku memilih mereka, panggung akan hancur tahu'' jelas eunhyuk.''lagipula mereka mungkin akan ditunjuk sebagai lead vocal kan?''

Kangin tahu sekarang, eunhyuk kebingungan memilih penari cadangan itu.

''saranku..''kangin berpikir. '' shindong ? bagaimana?''

''bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? Mana shindong?'' Tanya eunhyuk.

''wae?'' Tanya shindong. tiba-tiba shindong,ryeowook,dan yesung sudah berada di depan mereka. ''kau janji mau mentraktirku kan? Kami dari kantin. Aku sudah pesan banyak makanan tadi. Kau tinggal bayar'' ucap shindong tanpa dosa. shindong mengambil tempat duduk di samping eunhyuk. Yewook ikut duduk.

''mwo? Ya! Shindong-ssi, kalau saja aku tidak membutuhkanmu, kau akan kutelan sekarang juga!'' seru eunhyuk.

''hem? butuh? Membutuhkanku? Apa yang bisa kubantu?'' Tanya shindong.

''kalian dengar, Oh meminta eunhyuk ini mencari cadangan unutknya kalau-kalau nanti eunhyuk jatuh dari motornya dan kakinya yang sangat berharga itu dilindas truk dari belakang'' jelas kangin dengan wajah polos.

''MWO?'' shinyewook kaget.

Plak! Eunhyuk menoyor kepala kangin.

''kalau bicara yang benar! Kau menyumpahiku ya? Aku jadi takut sendiri nih'' eunhyuk melihat sekelilingnya. Seakan-akan bakal ada truk yang tiba-tiba menyeruduk masuk kelas dan benar-benar melindas kakinya.

''ah, mianhae..haha'' kangin tertawa.

''kau terlalu paranoid, eunhyuk-ssi'' celetuk yesung.

''sebenarnya ada apa?'' Tanya ryeowook polos.

''yah, pokoknya Oh ingin ada penari lain yang ikut latihan dengannya selain eunhyuk ini. untuk jaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu pada penarinya ini'' ia menunjuk eunhyuk.

''sedia payung sebelum hujan'' celetuk yesung lagi.

''sedia penari cadangan sebelum eunhyuk dilindas truk'' kata ryeowook. Kali ini giliran kepala ryeowook yang menerima toyoran eunhyuk.

''geurae'' jawab kangin.

''aku tidak bisa eunhyuk-ssi..kau tahu sendiri kan, aku hancur kalau disuruh menari'' kata ryeowook polos.

''siapa yang memilihmu?'' ujar kangin,yesung ,dan shindong bersamaan.

''aku lebih suka menyanyi daripada menari. Aku juga tidak bisa'' kali ini yesung yang ngomong.

''aku tidak memilihmu'' jawab eunhyuk cepat.

''aku juga tidak bisa'' kata shindong.

''aku bahkan belum memintamu'' sambar eunhyuk.

''serius. Aku tidak bisa. Kalau hanya untuk latihan sekali dua kali saja sih kau mampu tapi penari cadangan ini harus ikut latihan rutin juga kan? Dan aku kemungkinan besar akan dipilih sebagai lead rapper untuk festival nanti..dan aku sudah berjanji akan menciptakan lirik rap untuk lagu tema kirin di festival nanti'' jelas shindong, sok sibuk.

Semua saling memandang. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahi, berfikir.

''aku ada kemungkinan buruk. Entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja atau...''eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya.''entahlah.''

''wae geurae?'' Tanya mereka semua.

''menurut kalian, siapa orang yang paling pantas tampil sebagai lead dancer di festival nanti?" Tanya eunhyuk.

''kau'' jawab mereka serempak.

''maksudku selain aku'' kata eunhyuk gemas.

Semua saling memandang,lagi.

''michael Jackson?'' celetuk yesung merusak suasana. Ditoyor eunhyuk.

''kami malas mengatakannya tapi kalau kau Tanya begitu ya apa boleh buat…'' buka shindong.

''Lee donghae'' jawab mereka serempak sambil mengangguk.

Eunhyuk terhenyak. Tenyata ia benar-benar belum bisa mengalahkan Lee donghae. Pilihan ini tetap berujung pada Lee donghae, Lee donghae, dan Lee donghae. Semua berpikir begitu. Di belakangnya ada Lee donghae. Bahkan Guru Oh tetap belum bisa melupakan bakat Lee donghae. Ia, sedikit demi sedikit, menuntun eunhyuk pada Lee donghae. Sepertinya perasaan eunhyuk memang benar adanya.

Oh joonsoo, guru dance Kirin Mempunyai murid kesayangan bernama Lee donghae. Tapi sebagai guru, ia harus objektif. Tidak boleh melihat dari kacamata nya sendiri, harus sebagai seorang guru. Ia terpaksa memilih eunhyuk demi kebaikan festival nanti tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan Lee donghae. Ia iingin donghae itu juga berpartisipasi dalam festival ini. sepertinya Oh terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia hanya akan mempermalukan donghae. Menurunkan harga dirinya dengan memaksa eunhyuk memilih donghae sebagai penari cadangan. Eunhyuk tak mau mengungkapkan pemikirannya yang satu ini pada yang lain, biar ia simpan sendiri. Ia tak mau kangin marah-marah lagi.

''jadi..aku harus meminta pada ikan itu..?'' Tanya eunhyuk.

''NE'' jawab mereka serempak.

''pilihan yang mengerikan'' celetuk yesung. menutup pembicaraan.

Eunhyuk sedang berada di ruang latihan sendirian. Dulu ia sering berlatih disini bersama siswa yang lain. Bersama donghae juga. tapi sejak awal memang mereka tidak pernah cocok. Ide –ide koreografi baru yang selalu ia ciptakan dengan mudahnya donghae mentahkan dan itu selalu dituruti oleh Guru Oh. Ia hanya bisa diam. Ia akan membalasnya dengan prestasi saja. Dan sekarang, lihatlah. Ia akan tampil sebagai satu-satunya lead dancer. Persetan dengan penari cadangan. Yang paling penting sekarang hanyalah, ia harus menjaga kesehatan kalau dirinya tetap mau tampil di festival nanti.

Eunhyuk mulai berlatih. Ia memutar lagu Sorry Sorry. Ia mulai bergerak mengikuti irama. tidak hanya mengikuti gerakan yang sudah ada tapi ia ingin menciptakan gerakan baru. Eunhyuk begitu menikmatinya. Dance adalah nafasnya. Sampai-sampai eunhyuk tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

Akhirnya, eunhyuk melihat seseorang dalam bayangan cermin yang mengelilingi ruang latihan. Ia mempercayai penglihatannya. Gadis itu tidak memakai seragam kirin. ia berbalik untuk melihat sosok asli yang ada di belakangnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

''tiffany !''

Plok plok plok…

tiffany bertepuk tangan setelah melihat tarian eunhyuk barusan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Eunhyuk segera menghampirinya. Ia hendak memeluk tiffany tapi gadis itu meyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Tiffany mengangkat tinjunya di depan hidung eunhyuk. Kemudian Mereka tertawa.

tiffany memukul pelan bahu eunhyuk. ''kau tetap hebat seperti biasa'' puji gadis itu.

''aku memang keren setiap hari'' eunhyuk berpose sok imut di depan gadis itu. ''kau saja yang tak pernah menyadarinya''

Tiffany mencibir.

''kemana saja kau? Lama sekali tak kelihatan. Bahkan kau tak memberiku pelukan'' eunhyuk berlagak di depan tiffany.

''apa katamu? Mau kupukul lagi?'' ancam gadis itu.''aku ada kok. Di tempat biasa. Kau saja yang tak pernah mengunjungiku..''

''kau masih di tempat itu?'' Tanya eunhyuk.

''apa ada tempat lain buatku?'' gadis itu tertawa. Eunhyuk berusaha tersenyum tapi tak bisa.

''YA ! kenapa wajahmu begitu? Hargai aku sedikit! Aku khusus datang kesini untuk minta ditraktir olehmu, tahu''ujar tiffany.

''apa?'' eunhyuk kaget.

''aa..jangan pura-pura bodoh. Lee hyukjae terpilih sebagai lead dancer untuk festival musik seluruh siswa korea nanti. Kau pikir kau tidak tahu?'' ujar tiffany.

''di shinhwa sudah ramai? Apakah sudah ada persiapan?'' Tanya eunhyuk.

''yah..yunho sudah koar-koar akan mengalahkan kirin..begitulah! hanya itu yang aku tahu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan ikut ambil bagian apapun dalam festival itu?'' gadis itu duduk di lantai ruang latihan. Tampak sedikit sedih.

''tiffany..'' eunhyuk menatap gadis itu sendu. Ia jongkok di depan gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rmabut gadis itu.

''YA..! jangan mulai !'' tiffany menepis tangan eunhyuk.

''kau tidak berubah ya? Selalu berusaha mencari kabar tentang aku. Jujur, kau terharu. Kalau mau minta tanda tanganku boleh saja '' hibur eunhyuk

''kau juga tidak berubah! Tetap narsis'' ujar tiffany. Mereka tertawa-tawa. ''bagaimana dengan traktirannya?''

''aisshh..kau masih ingat segala soal itu..'' ujar eunhyuk gemas. Tiffany cemberut.

''baiklah! Nanti aku mampir ke tempatmu. Sekalian, mereka juga akan kutraktir'' lanjut eunhyuk.

''teman-temanmu juga datang ? wahhh'' gadis itu bertepuk tangan.'' Pasti akan ramai sekali ! benar ya? Aku tunggu!''

''NE…'' tegas eunhyuk. Mengacak-acak lagi rambut gadis itu. mereka melanjutkan obrolan.

''kemarin..aku bertemu seseorang yang mirip kau'' ujar tiffany.

''oh ya? Dimana?" Tanya eunhyuk.

''di klub. dia menari. Bagus sekali. sangat berbakat. kelihatannya dia masih SMA'' jelas tiffany.

''tidak lebih keren dari aku kan?'' eunhyuk narsis lagi.

''kau harus bertemu dia. Kelihatannya kalian cocok kalau soal dance'' tiffany yakin.

''jinjja? mungkin nanti kita bertemu. Apakah dia sering ke klub?'' Tanya eunhyuk.

''aku baru pertama kali melihatnya kemarin. Anak baru'' jawab tiffany.

''oh'' eunhyuk terdiam dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Apakah boleh mengambil penari cadangan bukan dari kalangan sekolah ya? Haha.

Kelas 2-7 SMA Kirin

'' kyuhyun ! kau ditunggu guru yoo di ruang latihan vokal'' seru henry.

''..'' kyuhyun tidak dengar. Ia tetap bermain game.

''kyuhyun !'' seru henry lagi.

''cho kyuhyun !''kali ini hangeng yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun tetap serius. Tak menggubris.

''kyuhyun, yoo youngjin memanggilmu. Katanya kau dipilih sebagai lead vokal'' ujar sungmin.

''apa?'' kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP. ''aiisshh..aku kalah!'' kyuhyun menyumpahi PSPnya.

''cepat pergi sana'' perintah sungmin.

''aa..ne ne ne'' kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan menuju ruang latihan vocal.

''dasar. Kalau sungmin saja langsung didengarkan. Sepertinya sampai matipun, kyuhyun tak akan mendengarkan kita ya'' keluh henry.

''tampaknya, kali ini kita yang menang'' ujar heechul. ''lead vocal untuk festival nanti ada di pihak kita''

''baguslah. yoo youngjin memang jeli'' ujar hangeng.

Donghae hanya membisu. Ia merasa sedikit lega. Akhirnya, sedikit-demi sedikit skuad untuk festival nanti dirilis. Lead vocal dipegang kyuhyun, sedikit mengobati kekecewaan kelompok ini setelah kekalahannya kemarin.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat HyunA di klub kemarin. Ah, bukan HyunA. Tiffany, ya, tiffany. Nama yang indah seindah orangnya *ecieeee. Pipi donghae merona merah. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

''aisshh..'' seru donghae.

Henry dan heechul saling bertukar dahi melihat tingkah aneh donghae.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. Tadi ia dipanggil yoo yougjin, guru vocal untuk datang ke ruang guru. Katanya ia dipilih sebagai lead vocal untuk persiapan festival nanti. Tapi setelah ia datang ia malah melihat pemandangan yang tidakmengenakkan.

Kenapa disana juga ada dua orang payah itu?

''cho kyuhyun, kau sudah datang. Masuklah'' suruh guru Yoo.

''guru, benarkah aku dipilih sebagai lead vocal?'' Tanya kyuhyun tanpa di ambang pintu.

''masuklah dulu'' perintah guru Yoo. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mirip dengan studio rekaman itu dan mengambil tempat duduk jauh-jauh dari dua orang itu.

''aku telah memutuskan bahwa untuk festival kali ini kalian akan kugabungkan menjadi suatu grup vocal'' jelas guru Yoo membuat bulu kuduk kyuhyun berdiri.

''MWO?'' suara kyuhyun tertahan.

''nah , kalian sudah saling kenal kan sebelumnya? Pastinya..'' guru Yoo tersenyum, tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan bagaikan petir bagi kyuhyun.

''yang ini kim jongwoon tapi banyak yang menyebutnya dengan 'yesung'. aku setuju. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak punya album?'' puji guru Yoo. Yesung yang duduk di seberang kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

''aku malah menunggu guru Yoo untuk mengorbitkanku'' canda yesung. mereka tertawa.

''yang kecil itu namanya kim ryeowook. Suaranya sangat unik. dia juga seorang pianis dan composer lagu'' guru Yoo memperkenalkan ryeowook. Ryeowook berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada kyuhyun.

''mohon bantuannya'' ujar ryeowook. Meskipun ia melakukan hal yang sopan tapi bibirnya tersenyum mengejek pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

''kami sudah saling kenal kok. Siapa yang tak kenal cho kyuhyun. Ia tampan dan bersuara emas. Jari-jari Tangannya lebih sering dipakai untuk memencet-mencet PSP daripada menyentuh piano'' tambah ryeowook, menohok. Ryeowook mengatakannya seolah mereka teman akrab saja.

''apa maksudmu?'' ujar kyuhyun.

''terima kasih guru Yoo telah memberikan kesempatan pada kami untuk ikut serta di festival ini..kami merasa sangat terhormat'' yesung berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada Guru Yoo.

''haha. Sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan bangga memiliki siswa –siswa berbakat dan terbaik seperti kalian ini. baiklah, akan kuumumkan jadwal latihan nanti. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi'' perintah guru Yoo.

''gamsahamnida guru'' yesung pamitan dan mengajak ryeowook keluar. Kyuhyun bergegas mengikutinya.

''Ya !'' kyuhyun membalikkan badan ryeowook dengan kasar. Ryeowook menepis tangan kyuhyun dari bahunya.

''wae?'' Tanya ryeowook menantang.

''seberapa banyak yang kau keluarkan untuk masuk ke festival?'' ejek kyuhyun.

''apa maksudmu?'' Tanya ryeowook tersinggung.

''jaga mulutmu, bocah'' ujar yesung.

''kau lebih jaga mulutmu, pendek. Jangan karena kau kecil ,aku segan menghajarmu. Kau tahu? Aku heran. Kenapa kelompok kalian yang selalu dipilih? Setelah monyet itu mendepak donghae , sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan harus bernyanyi dengan orang payah seperti kalian'' kyuhyun sudah kelewatan.

Ryeowook sudah mengepalkan tinjunya dan hendak memukul kyuhyun tapi dicegah oleh yesung.

''sekarang kualitas yang berbicara. Sudah terbukti. Orang-orang terbaik telah memilih yang terbaik'' kata yesung.

''hah !'' kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya tidak habis pikir. ''aku bisa gila. Guru-guru disini sudah buta dan tuli'' umpat kyuhyun.

''jangan menghina guru Yoo!'' ryeowook maju lagi.

''hentikan, ryeowook. Jangan lukai jari-jarimu. Lebih baik gunakan untuk yang lebih berguna'' cegah yesung. ryeowook mengendurkan kepalannya.

''aku tak akan membiarkan semua ini. aku akan membuktikan kalau keputusan Yoo memasukkan kalian ke daftar lead vocal itu salah besar. aku akan mendepak kalian dari ruang itu'' ancam kyuhyun.''camkan itu''

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan yesung dan ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

''lakukan yang kau bisa, bocah. Dan kusarankan, buang dulu PSP-mu itu !''seru yesung mengejek.

SMA SHINHWA

Korea selatan memilik dua SMA kirin, shinhwa adalah salah satu SMA yang berkulaitas tinggi. Bedanya, shinhwa banyak dituju anak-anak konglomerat dan pejabat. Uang banyak berbicara disini. Tetapi siswa-siswi disini juga tak kalah berbakat dengan kirin Yang notabene merupakan tujuan anak-anak berdarah seni dan berbakat dalam bidang seni untuk sekolah. Shinhwa dan kirin saling salip menyalip dalam bidang prestasi. Tak heran, kadang terjadi bentrok antara siswa-siswi dua sekolah ini. mereka menganggap satu sama lain rival. Musuh bebuyutan. Di setiap kesempatan adu prestasi, mereka pasti bertemu paling akhir dan saling kalah mengalahkan. Apalagi di festival seni SMA seluruh korea selatan nanti. Ajang ini dianggap pembuktian. Siapa yang terbaik , kirin atau shinhwa.

Dari semua siswa shinwa , ada yang paling menonjol. Mereka siswa paling berbakat dan selalu dielu-elukan karena selalu berhasil mengalahkan sekolah rival bebuyutannya, kirin, dalam ajang seni. Siswa – siswa-siswa ini selain berprestasi , mereka juga sangat tampan. Mereka terdiri dari yunho,jaejoong,junsu,yoochun, dan changmin. Mereka menamai diri mereka TVXQ. Prestasi ini membuat membuat mereka menguasai shinhwa sendirian. Banyak yang menyegani mereka disini. Karena mereka telah membawa pulang banyak piala ke lemari shinhwa.

TVXQ sedang berkumpul di markas mereka. Yunho sang leader sedang berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini pacarnya itu tidak masuk sekolah dan susah dihubungi.

''ck !'' yunho membanting ponselnya ke sofa. Ia menyerah. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi kekasihnya tetap saja nomornya tak aktif. Teman-temannya juga tak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi.

''bagaimana?'' Tanya junsu. Ia kasihan melihat temannya ini bingung mencari ekasihnya.

''tetap'' ujar yunho. ''

''hei, kemarin di klub ada kejadian seru'' buka changmin.

''apa?'' Tanya junsu dan yunho. Yoochun dan jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang mereka baca.

''ada HyunA dan Hyunseung..'' jelas changmin.

''HAH?'' yunho mengernyitkan dahi.

''dengarkan dulu! Kata Victoria ia melihat battle dance antara DJ dan seorang pengunjung mlam itu. ''dan kau tahu siapa DJ itu?''

''nugu?'' Tanya mereka serempak.

''ya pacarmu itu!'' tutup changmin.

''klub malam?'' gumamn yunho.

''bagaiman kalau kita coba cari dia di klub yang changmin katakan tadi?'' usul jejoong.

''sejak kapan pacarmu kerja jadi DJ? Aku tidak tahu dia bisa hal-hal seperti itu'' Tanya yoochun.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang sering mendengar kalau pacarnya itu adalah gadis klub. kenapa ia sampai tidak tahu? Dia kerja di klub malam itu? apakah pacarnya itu tidak takut dibunuh orangtuanya kalau mereka sampai tahu?

''baiklah. Nanti malam kita kesana'' kata yunho.

Klub sudah ramai dipenuhi pengunjung seperti biasa. Gelas-gelas berdenting tanda semakin mabuknya orang-orang disitu. Di suatu sudut, berkumpul anak-anak kirin. eunhyuk. Leeteuk. Yesung. Ryeowook. Shindong. Kangin. Zhoumi ditambah tiffany. Mereka sangat menikmati malam itu. saling bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

''aku bosan disini..'' teriak kangin.

''dia sudah mulai mabuk'' kata eunhyuk pada tiffany di sebelahnya.

''eunhyuk-ssi, terjunlah ke lantai dansa…'' sekarang ryeowook yang mabuk.

''kim ryeowook, jangan minum lagi!'' seru yesung.

''lee hyukjae..kau brengsek..'' ujar ryeowook.

''jangan dengarkan dia'' eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya. Tiffany tertawa.

''Ya, yesung-ssi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke karaoke sekarang? Traktir kami disana..'' usul shindong.

''kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?'' Tanya yesung.

''jangan pura-pura bodoh…mengaku saja'' ujar leetuk. ''bukankah tadi di sekolah kau dan ryeowook dipanggil guru Yoo? Lead vocal ..lead vocal..''

Yesung berdecak. ''padahal aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya..''

''ryeowook yang bilang tadi'' ujar tiffany.

''karaoke karaoke..'' seru zhoumi.

''eh, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Tak apa kalau kau pergi?'' Tanya eunhyuk pada tiffany.

''gwaenchana..disini aku bebas. Tidak dibayar juga tidak masalah buatku'' ujar tiffany.

''baiklah'' eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut tiffany.

''KAJA..''seru kangin. Mereka bangkit , tetapi..

''tiffany'' panggil seseorang.

Tiffany menoleh dan melihat yunho sudah berdiri di depannya. Eunhyuk terpaku. Yang lain juga langsung diam.

''Oops…'' gumam eunhyuk.

''oppa?!'' tiffany berseru. ''sedang apa disini?''

''kemarilah'' yunho melambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya itu. tiffany menghampiri yunho. Yunho merangkul bahu tiffany.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan itu. leeteuk mengawasi wajah eunhyuk. Pentolan shinhwa ada dihadapannya sekarang.

''jung yunho, minumlah bersama kami disini..'' usul leeteuk , berusaha mencairkan suasana.

''tidak. Kami sudah akan pergi'' sela eunhyuk. Ia melewati yunho dan gengnya tanpa tersenyum. Yang lain mengikuti di belakang.

''hati-hati saat menyetir ya !'' seru tiffany.

TVXQ mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir eunhyuk. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Tiffany memandangi punggung eunhyuk yang makin menjauh. yunho masih merangkul bahunya.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu klub, eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang. Anak-anak shinhwa itu duduk di tempat mereka tadi. Wajah eunhyuk antara kesal,sedih,dan kecewa. dari kejauhan ia sempat melihat yunho mengecup kening tiffany. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Seperti menahan rasa sakit.

''sial'' ia mengumpat, kemudian mengejar teman-temannya yang menunggunya di belakang.

To be continued..

Sampai jumpa di chapter III

Gomawook…

*bow


End file.
